Jar of Hearts
by Sango luvz Miroku
Summary: songfic using the lyrics of Christina perri..


She looked at him silently, his perfect eyes begging for forgiveness. His shoulders dropped slowly, his hands raising apologetically.

She shuttered as he looked at her, his eyes full of regret.. But it didn't matter.. It was too late. Far too late..

_I know I can't take one more step towards you_  
_ Cause all that's waiting is regret_

She took a step backward and he took one toward her. Again and again they did this dance, Sango retreating, Miroku advancing. Until finally she was against the wall, tears streaming down her pink cheeks.

"Sango". He whispered slowly, his hands dropping to his side.

She shook her head, quickly sprinting across the small courtyard. She darted into the room they all shared, hurriedly collecting her things. Kagome looked on awestruck trying to reason with her friend.

"I can't!" Sango sobbed, trying not to let her friend see her so upset. it was pointless.. "Kirara"! She yelled to the tiny kitten who shuttered.

The two ran from the room, Kirara turning into her true form as Sango leapt onto her back. And in that moment they were gone into the night.

_ And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_  
_ You lost the love I loved the most_

She walked numbly around the village, a hammer hanging loosely in her hand.

It had been months since the night at the lord's house and yet she still felt torn inside. Part of her wanted to return to her comrades, the other knew that she could not.

"My love". Takeda whispered as he glided toward her. "You needn't work such long hours". He muttered kissing the shell of her ear as his arms wrapped around her. He gently took the hammer from her as she remained silence.

"Takeda". She muttered leaning against his hard chest. Shutting her eyes she let out a sigh.

The young lord had done so much for her, after all that had happened with Miroku. He left his place in the court to be with her and tried to help her rebuild her village, a task she once reserved for she and Miroku once Naraku was dead.. And now.. Here he was coddling her, as always.

_ I learned to live half a life_  
_ And now you want me one more time_

N_o _not coddling her.. Loving her.. Something Miroku was always too selfish to do.. Something he would never have done.

She placed a hand on her chest as her heart ached in protest. Even still she wanted to believe that some part of Miroku loved her as much as she did him.. Some part still cared.. But he did not. And she knew that.

She turned around slowly, staring up into Takeda's kind eyes. She leaned forward, her lips touching against his lightly as his fingers wound in her long dark hair. Such an innocent kiss, so filled with love and devotion. It was all she could have dreamed of and yet... She still longed for Miroku. A part of her did at least, but definetely not her mind.. As she was constantly reminding herself of his infidelities. And that is why Takeda was so essential to her recovery.

_ And who do you think you are_  
_ Running 'round leaving scars_  
_ Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_ And tearing love apart_

Because Takeda would never hurt her like that.. Never treat her so cruelly. She knew that.

"Come inside". He whispered tenderly, taking her hand in his own.

Together they walked back to the small hut as the sun fell behind the trees.

Later that night she lay awake as she often did, thinking of Miroku.

It wasn't as if she'd ever intended for this to happen, it just did..

There was no way that she could forget about him, even after so long. Sickening as it was he still held a piece of her heart.

_ You're gonna catch a cold_  
_ From the ice inside your soul_  
_ So don't come back for me_  
_ Who do you think you are_

She was one of many.. The many women who'd fallen for the charming monk. She was just like the rest, despite what he told her so many times before.

A tear trickled down her cheek, one of many that had fallen since she'd left him. She brushed it away roughly, staring up at the dark ceiling. Kirara curled herself up beside her master as she did every night, burying her wet nose into her side. Sango smiled as she always did, before rolling over and taking Takeda's hand and falling asleep.

_ I hear you're asking all around_  
_ If I am anywhere to be found_  
_ But I have grown too strong_  
_ To ever fall back in your arms_

The next morning she awoke early as she always did, and went to go repair what was left of her village.

As she worked beneath the sun, she couldn't help but feel that today was different.. That something was not right..

She looked around slowly, her eyes searching the trees beyond the walls . No demons. No evil aura whatsoever. Just a peaceful silent village, with a young lord still asleep in one of the huts. And yet.. Something was not right.

She tensed as she heard a noise somewhere far off. Clenching the hammer in her hand, she moved cautiously in it's direction. She quickened her pace as she neared a small hole in the wall.

She stepped through it effortlessly, finding the familiar path to the field of flowers beyond the hills.

_ And it took so long just to feel alright_  
_ Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_

She felt something pulling her down the path, guiding her feet forward. She looked around silently as she entered the field, seeing nothing but white Lillie's in every direction. A lump formed in her throat as she stared over the figure of a svelte man dressed in black and purple robes. Her heart ached as he turned around, his soft eyes falling on her softly.

"Sango". He whispered softly, drawing her eyes toward his pink lips.

She could feel them against hers, warm and wet as his hands clenched the sides of her face. She remembered the warmth that spread across her cheeks as their tongues danced in each others mouths. The racing of her heart returned to this moment, causing her to shudder.

"Wait." He said as she turned to run. "One moment."

_ I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_  
_ Cause you broke all your promises. And now you're back_  
_ You don't get to get me back_

_ Don't come back for me_  
_ Don't come back at all_

_ Who do you think you are_


End file.
